Hitherto, an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus includes a filter provided to an air inlet of a casing, which is configured to remove dust from air to be sucked into the casing. Further, there has also been proposed a related-art indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus, which has an automatic cleaning function of automatically cleaning the filter as in a case of an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1. More specifically, in the indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a cleaning mechanism, e.g., a brush configured to clean the filter and a dust box including a dust collecting portion configured to collect the dust removed by the brush are arranged in front of a heat exchanger. The indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 has a configuration capable of automatically cleaning the filter by removing the dust with the cleaning mechanism while moving the filter so that the dust removed from the filter is collected in the dust collecting portion of the dust box.